This invention relates generally to food sprays, and more particularly to flavor enhancing, aerosol packaged food sprays.
There is a need for flavor enhancing blends that can be easily applied to foods, as for example popcorn, that are shelf stable, and that consist of solid particles that cling to the food surfaces. Packaging of such blends in aerosol packages presents a number of problems. Among these are the difficulty of propelling solid particulates via aerosol valves and nozzles, and the tendency of moisture in combination with salt to produce electrolytic corrosion in the pressurized aerosol can.